Dark signer battle chapter 42
Rafael deck monster cards 1.Backup Gardna atk 500 def 2200 2.Guardian Grarl atk 2500 def 1000 3.Guardian Eatos (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF 4.Guardian Elma 1300 ATK /1500 DEF). Guardian Kay'est 1000ATK 1800 DEF 5.Guardian Dreadscythe (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) 6.Guardian Ceal atk 1700 def 1400 7.Guardian Tryce atk 1900 8.Guardian Statue atk 800 def 1400 fly and retrun one monster to the owns hand 9.Guardian of Order atk 2500 def 1200 10.Guardian Angel Joan atk 2800 def 2000 When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. 11.Guardian Baou atk 800 def 400 12.Lost Guardian atk 100 def? 13.Guardian Sphinx atk 1700 def 2400 flp and return all cards spell cards 1.Guardian Treasure Rafael discards 5 cards, draws 2 cards and from now on 2.Gravity Axe Grarl 3.Purity of the Cemetery during each of his turns, will receive 100 damage for each monster present in his Graveyard 4. Seal of Orichalcos 5.Exchange took card form the ohter plays hand 6.Rod of Silence - Kay'est" increasing "monster DEF by 500 7.Orichalcos sword if sealing stops all effacts 8.Monster Rebirth 9.Nightmare Binding": The ATK of a monster is decreased by 800 10.Celestial Sword - Eatos" increasing the ATK monster by 300 11.Butterfly Dagger - Elma", increasing "ATK by + 300 12.Guardian Shield had 300 ex atk points 13.Reaper Scythe Dreadscythe to it which gives it 500 ATK for each Monster in the grave 14.Obedience moves monster to atk made 15.Soul Charge summon all monsters form your grave but you took 500 life points for ever one and cant atk the some trun 16.Shooting Star Bow Ceal monster lsoe 1,000 atk points 17.Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce monster lose 500 atk but can atk 2 times 18.wicked breaking flamberce baou tarp cards 1.Crystal Seal 2.Spirit Hunting moves all monster to atk made 3.Ordeal of a Traveler 4.rope retrun 5.shadow spell 6.Guardian formosn mai deck monster cards 1.Harpie Lady(1300 ATK / 1400 DEF 2.Harpie Lady(1300 ATK / 1400 DEF 3.Harpie Lady(1300 ATK / 1400 DEF 4.Harpie's Pet Dragon 2000 ATK / 2500 DEF 5.Cyber Harpie Lady" (1800 ATK / 1300 DEF 6.happie queen atk 1900 def 1200 7.happie girl atk 500 def 500 8.happie lady 2 atk 1300 9.happie lady 3 atk 1300 10.Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon atk 1200 def 600 dubble it atk points or stop an atk 11.harpie,s brother atk 1800 def 600 12.Harpie Lady sister atk 1950 def 2100 spell cards 1.Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation 2.THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS 3.Aero Nail increasing its ATK by 300 4.Card of Sanctity" 5.Monster Reborn 6.Elegant Egotist 7.Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy all spells traps 8.rose whip had 300 atk 9.grave arm destoey monster 10.gracelful chariy 11.spell repodction send 2 spell forms your hand had one form your grave 12.a featther if the phoenix took card form your grave had it to top if your deck 13.Heavy Storm 14.Mystical Space Typhoon 15.Swords of Revealing Light 16.Triangle Ecstasy Spark atk if harpie,s ledy sisters becomes 2700 tarp cards 1.Nightmare Tri-Mirror summon monsters that are the some nember as your foe 2.Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation sotp the atk 3.Trap Jammer 4.Harpie's Feather Storm destoey all spell tarps 5.hysteric party send card form your hand to the grave and summon as many Harpie Lady as you can 6.icarus attack destorys 2 cards 7.mirror wall cut atk points in haff 8.fairy,s hand mirror move effact to anoter monster 9.fiend,shand mirror move the effact if spell to anoter monster 10.aqua chorus all monsters with the some name get 500 ex atk points 11.Dust Tornado 12.Magic Jammer 13. harpie,s chains 14.harpie ice wall Valon deck monster cards 1.Psychic Armor Head(0 ATK/500 DEF 2.Trap Buster(0 ATK/0 DEF), 3.Big Bang Blow" (0 ATK/0 DEF 4.Over Boost(0 ATK/1000 DEF 5.Active Guard(0 ATK/2500 DEF 6.Burning Knuckle 500 ATK/1000 monster lose 700 7.Jet Gauntlet500 ATK/1500 DEF. 8.Buster Knuckle500 ATK/0 DEF 9.Advanced Shield(1000→1500 ATK/0 DEF). 10.Buster Pyle0 ATK/0 DEF 11.Black Hole Shield(0→500 ATK/0 DEF 12.Buster Pyle.500 ATK/0 DEF 14.active ropes atk 300 def 0 15.active tape atk 200 spell cards 1.Armored Gravitation" allowing him to Special Summon 4 Armor Monsters from his Deck 2.The Seal of Orichalcos 3.Full Armor Gravitation", drawing 10 cards and Special Summoning any Armor Monsters he draws. 4.Data Brain 5"Monster Reborn 6.Phoenix Gravitation make armor form your grave 7.armor blast tarp cards 1.rope if life 2.seal wall YUGIOH 5D DARK SIGNERS SHADOW DUEL CHAPTER 42 you 3 showed up this time"-"said Valon we are going to destroy the 3 if you"-"said Rafael am going fun beating you 3 Ashley dont you remeber your no match for me you lost to me before and end tied to chair what makes you think you can beat me now"-"said Mai o i can beat you now when you first duel i had yet to get control over my anger powers and yet to become the 7th signer but now not only am the 7th signer,but am dark signer now to my powers dueling skulls are far better then your mai"-"said Ashley ok the lot make thing fun if i win am going to tie you to chair again took your deck destroy immortal and then took your soul Ashley you week little brat"-"said mai o bad move on mai part she his gone and made Ashley mad"-"said luna ya that some thing you dont do and now she going to pay"-"said leo ok mai it you me!yelled ashley wil maybe your not so week after your powers are strong i can feel them from here said mai will i call Valon"-"said leo then Rafael the one duel that fin with me"-"said luna mai i wont lose to you and your not going to tie me up my boy friend leo is the only one i will lift tie me up now lots get this duel start i go frist then you then leo then valon then luna and then Rafael"-"said Ashley fine by me,said mai lot get this duel start i draw,and i summon the tuner monster cyper ice queen next i summon fire nova dragon and summon my ice dragon level 3 so now tune my level 4 ice queen and level 3 fire nova and level ice dragon so now i can snyncro summon my red blizzard dragon,ark 4000 next i summon the dark tuner fire nova so now dark tune my level 1 dark fire nova with level 10 red blizzard dragon "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows,the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro dark red blizzard dragon atk 4500 next i play monster re born to re summon 1 if my monster then master re call to summon another monster from my grave now send my two monster grave so now can summon my earth bound god earth bound immortal ice lord atk 4000 next i sit 3 cards face down and end my turn"-"said Ashley it my turn i draw"-"said mai and i think il play the spell card bandage Harpie ropes now if happen to have a harpie lady in my hand i can use this card effect to to tie you up.Ashley tape you mouth shut and you lose 500 life point if you can't took getting your feet tickled said mai huh no darn it the ropes are tieing me up!yelled Ashley before her arms legs war comptley tied up and her mouth was tape as she fell face frist to ground Mmph!yelled Ashley Mmph!"Ashley muffles as she was getting her feet tickled ashley life points hit 7500 now my spell effect is over so your free your going to pay mai only my boy friend leo can tie me up your going to pay for doing that to me,said Ashley shut your mouth Ashley as soon we win this duel am going to tie you leo and luna up now i summon harpie lady then i play the THE seal if orichalos next i play the spell card Elegant Egotist now i can summon the Harpie Lady sisters then i play my spell card Triangle Ecstasy Spark that give my haripe lady sisters atk if 2700 and thanks to the seal my monster gets an ex 500 atk points next i play graceful chary i draw 3 cards send to away then i play my 3 copys if my rose whip sell card"-"said mai what you mean your monster now his 4200 atk points then i play spell reproduction i send 2 spell cards in my hand to took spell card from my grave and pick rose whip so now my monster his 4500 atk points and then i play haripe wall now when my monster attacks she gets.,an ex 1000 atk points now go and then i play my spell card 2nd effact i can play tarp card from my hand haripe ice jammer now your face down cards can't be used to your next turn now go my haripe lady sisters atk that brat Ashley dragon aguhh!yelled Ashley her life points want to 6500 i end my turn with 3 face down cards,said mai wow Ashley going all out right way will then so will i draw"-"said leo i summon Morphtronic videon and the tuner monster Morphtronic Scopen so tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic videon so can synchro summon Machine Dragon Power Tool then play machine blast now summon 2nd syncrho monster as tuner by removing the 2 monsters in my grave so now i synchro summon my power tool dragon and summon.my dark tuner monster now tune my level 7 power tool dragon with my level 1 morphtronic lighton the courage and power to ported the future if the plant is a revolution synchro summon evolve i summon life steam dragon.now dark tune my life steam dragon with my dark tuner monster When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light.I dark synchro summon dark life steam dragon the play monster summon now can re summon 2 monster from my grave but now i will be sending them back to my grave so i can summon my earth bound god earthbound immortal king if the under world atk 4000 next.i play the spell card seal if darkness now every monster that me luna Ashley happen to have out gets in 1,000 atk points i end my turn with 4 face cards,said leo ok then it my turn i think il start out with the The Seal of Orichalcos next i summon Psychic Armor Head then i play my spell card Armored Gravitation now can summon 4 more armor monsters for my deck.Over Boost Burning Knuckle Jet Gauntlet and Active Guard no way you summon 5 monster in one trun"-"said leo and all my armor monsters now get 500 ex atk points next i play armor retrun spell card this give my monsters an ex 500 atk points but i lucky for you i can only attack with one armor monster a turn next i use over boost effect i if happen to have any armor monsters cards out which i do i can buy pass your monsters,and atk your life points leo"-"said valon now i will attack you with my Burning Knuckle who his 2000 atk points thanks to his effect to get 200 ex atk for ever armor card i have!yelled valon punching leo in the stomach leo cough up spit that hurt!yelled leo points of down to 6000 am not down yet kid next i play burning sowed if give up 1000 life points i can have one more if my armor monsters atk you this turn now with Jet Gauntlet i atk and destroy your Machine Dragon Power Tool yelled valon what are you crazy my monster.stronger then your yelled leo that where your wrong young leo my monster effact kicks in when ever it battles with your monster it destroy your monster and it self but"-"said valon what hi but my monster strong so you took damage"-"said leo i dont think so brat now the effect if my Active Guard kicks in i took no damage only down side is it go to my grave at the end if my turn fine then valon i play my tarp card return if power tool now you took the some damage that i just took and that 2000!yelled leo what"-"said valon life points hit 6000 fine i end my turn with 2 face cards"-"said valon ok now i play one my face down cards boundage tickle chair now ever time it my trun for next 3 truns you young leo get tied to chair foot tickled if you cant took the tickleing not do you get your mouth tape but you lose 5oo life points said valon then it my turn i draw"-"said luna perfect now to pick where leo stop at i play my earth bound cage now if send top 10 cards for my deck to my grave i can pick up to 2 monster for my deck and summon them as will had 1 to my hand.now your going to see what i am about to do now be hold as i summon out 2 if my fave monsters if all time"-"said Luna.now here they come i summon forth my dark